


An Angel With A White Warg

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Orc x reader – can you write an orc x reader when the reader saves him





	An Angel With A White Warg

Your group was a small bunch of misfits mishmashes together. You were made up of 5 members including yourself and you travelled through the surrounding areas as you pleased.   
Jason was the only other human in the group, although he could easily pass for a small orc in bars because of his height and lack of good posture. But he was the leader and an old friend of yours. Keli was the only other female in the group, and she was part goblin part human. She had long pointed ears and grey hair even though she was 25 years old. Her eyes were a dark brown colour and her fingers were a little longer than humans. Her father and mother had left her at a young age when you and Jason met her. She was your closest friend and you treated her like a sister.   
The last two members were two dwarven brothers called Markil and Sein. They had fallen into your group about 8 years ago during a raid which saw them fighting along side you, Jason and Keli for your life’s after an group of orcs had invaded the inn you were staying at. They were very quite and kept themselves to themselves, but it was better to travel in numbers in these areas. Both stood at 4 feet tall and had beards, Markils being ginger and Seins being more brown. You couldn’t guess their ages since dwarfs lived well beyond humans but they had joked they were 125 years old at one point. They were more the ‘elders’ of the group, guiding you around a battle rather than through it.   
This was your family. It wasn’t much, and it was broken, but it was yours.   
There was one addition made only 2 years ago, a warg.   
The dwarfs had tried to kill the poor thing, but you convinced them to spare its life. You called her Lunar, after her dazzling white coat that reminded you of a full moon. She was still in her teenaged years and had took a liking to you instantly. Of all the group, you were the weakest. Well, weakest was the wrong word. You were deadly with a sword and other weapon, but if something happened unexpected, you were the most valuable of the group. Keli had thicker skin and sharp nails. Her teeth were jagged at the ends so she could easily fight off an attacker. Jason with his strength and size made him intimidating to even try to take on.   
Markil and Sein were barley apart and never without a weapon in their hands.   
You were more passive, and kept everyone healthy. So you had persuaded the group to allow you to keep Lunar for protection, a position she seemed more than happy to fill.   
So your little band of misfits gained a member and you continued on your never-ending journey. You travelled to avoid prejudges. Humans weren’t looked on kindly, neither were dwarfs or halfborns (the word used for children whos parents are different). But you all had ways of making money. You made and sold knickknacks and knitted things. Keli used her nails to carve and wicker little things from wood. The dwarfs would trade with armour and weapons and Jason would offer his services as a labourer. 

Today, it had been dark and dingy. Jason had grumbled the entire journey because he was tired but Keli would just jab him in his back, joking that she would cut his eyelids off and he’d never sleep again.   
the group settled on a small camp area near a river about an hour before nightfall. Lunar had sprawled herself out near the fire and Jason had to usher her to the side when it came time to cook. Markil and Sein were first to fall asleep after night fall as their snores became prominent through the small camp. Keli had been next with Jason sleeping near her. You were left to watch for half the night, calling on Markil to take the next in a few hours.   
Lunar sat up with you, allowing you to lean against her side as your eyes skimmed back and forth through the surrounding trees. She lowered her head to rest on her paws, letting out a puff through her nostrils as she began to drift off.   
but about an hour into your watch, she sat bolt up right, knocking you forward.   
You jumped, unsure why she would make such a sudden mood until she bared her teeth, her gaze focused on an area right in front of you.   
“What is it? Someone close by?” You ask, grabbing your small blade. True, she was known to overreact to a squirrel. But you never took a warning like this lightly.   
getting to your feet, you followed her gaze and started to venture further into the wood with her at your heels.   
you knew if something happened, she would howl and wake the others in a heartbeat. After a moment of quiet, you heard heavy panting coming from somewhere to your right. Lunar bared her teeth, a deep growl coming from her throat but you hushed her with a wave of your hand. That wasn’t the sound of an attacker. That sounded like someone was being hurt.   
“It went this way!” A voice suddenly yelled from your left and you saw light coming your way.   
Pushing Lunar back, you considered running back to the others, but then you heard a horrible cackling. A laugh that sent chills through your body. The type you had heard directed at your family, at you.   
“Fuckin’ orcs.” A second voice followed and they were dangerously close.   
Orc? The word made you freeze. The only interaction you had had with orcs was not a fond memory.   
But something about this felt… wrong.   
You could see there was a small clearing through the trees and then something moved. It was large, and hunched over on its hands and knees. Easily an orc. But it was shaking and grunting with pain.   
You were about to run out to it when the lights of fire torches came running through from left.   
A group of Goblins, tall and thin bounced through the trees and ran for the orc. The first to get to him landed a kick to its abdomen, dropping the poor thing to the ground.   
no less than 6 Goblins crowded round the orc, taunting it and attacking the creature.   
“Maybe we should just yank his tusks out.” One cackled.   
“or skin it!” Another suggested. “Not that its got much.”   
you felt sick to your stomach. You couldn’t stand here and let them tear into this orc. Lunar whined from your side as she padded from foot to foot. You knew she must have been beaten as a pup, due to a number of scars across her skin. So you didn’t expect her to follow you into a losing battle.   
“Go back, get the others.” You tell her, rubbing behind her ears before darting out from behind the tree.   
“HEY!” You cried out, your voice echoing through the clearing.   
The groups heads snapped in your direction with fear. But that fear quickly disappeared. You didn’t blame them. Six big, fully grown Goblins had taken down a large orc. One tiny human wasn’t exactly going to be a problem.   
“Run along home, little girl.” One sneered, his voice mocking you. From between your feet, you saw the orc raise its head in your direction and the sight shocked you. You could tell it was male by the tusks, which were a lot bigger in male orcs than females. But its face was bloodied and battered. One eye shone a deep blue with the other was white, perhaps even blind.   
“Get away from him.” You snapped, using your hand to motion for them to move. “Im warning you.”   
“Little humans warning us. We’d better be scared.” A Goblin mimicked a frighten voice but moved out towards you. “Humans are sweeter anyway.”   
The groups attention was turned to you and they moved away from orc, who was struggling to get up on all fours again. You could hear his gasps for air. But as the whole group started to advance on you, you found yourself moving back. You hoped Lunar had got back to the others, that she was bringing them here. And soon.   
“Leave. Her!” The orc cried out, his voice deep and filled with an authority you had never heard before. It shook your whole body and you saw he had managed to get to his feet. His shoulders were hunched, his body covered in blood, his legs shaking. His fists were clenched as he snarled at the group of goblins.   
You couldn’t believe it. He had a chance to get away, to get a head start while they were distracted. You didn’t know if he brave or just stupid.   
“Takin’ a liking to the little human, filth?” A goblin turned back to the orc. “You can watch her die first.”   
Wrong chose of words.   
A howl filled the air, so loud you could have sworn it was a banshee. You looked behind you and saw Lunar come running out the trees. She slowed to a walk as she came close to you, her teeth bared and a low growl coming out her snout as she stared at the goblins.   
You placed your hand on her side, feeling her heart was racing. Hopefully this meant she had run back to the others and they were hot on her heels.   
You saw the orcs legs shaking violently before he fell back to his knees, panting.  
“I’ll give you another warning.” You look back to the group of Goblins, who had backed down considerably. Lunar was about 6 foot tall at the top of her head and she was rather intimidating to look at, especially when she was growling like this. “But my friends aren’t so forgiving.”   
You started to walk to the group, Lunar right beside you. The goblins all moved to the right, shuffling as they dare not to take their eyes off Lunar.   
You walked up to the orc as Lunar put herself between you both and the goblins.   
“can you stand?” you asked, kneeling in front of him. He had put both his hands on the ground to steady himself with his eyes closed. He had shoulder length dreadlocks which had fallen in front of his face, acting like a curtain between you both.  
“No.” he growled lowly so they couldn’t hear him.   
“Okay, I have some friends coming. We’ll help you.” You say in a soft and soothing voice as you reach and move his dreadlocks to the side. The gentle gesture made his head snap up to you and he met your eyes. He froze as he started at you, looking like he had just seen a ghost or an angel.   
you withdrew your hand to grab the bottom of your top. You used both your hands to tear a small bit off so you could try stop the bleeding from a cut on his head. His eyes never left your face as he stared at you in awe.   
You raised the cloth to his forehead, wiping the blood away gently.   
“the. Goblins.” He grunted, his eyes darting to the group that Lunar was keeping a bay, but they hadn’t dispersed. They were whispering among themselves.   
“Lunar will keep them there until the others come.” You comfort him. You could see his face was torn and had seen scars long before this group of goblins. His lip was spilt in the corner, his cheek had a couple of nasty gashes in them and a scar ran from the middle of his nose up to his eyebrow, crossing his white eye.   
“we can take down the damn warg!” You heard one of the goblins growl and your head snapped to them. You saw them starting to advance on Lunar, who kept her ground and growled, snapping her jaws at them. Yes, they could take her down, but they would also suffer very dangerous injuries in the process.   
“Might want to reconsider that idea.” The new voice floated through the air and you felt yourself let out a sign of relief. Jason, Markil, Keli and Sein all stepped out from the trees, their weapons glinting in the moonlight.   
“[y/n]? wheres yer weapon?” Markil called across to you, his brow furrowed meaning he knew the answer.   
“a slight oversight on my behalf.” You called back, seeing Jason roll his eyes while Keli smirked and they both made their way across to you. the sudden movement was more than enough for the group of goblins who turned on their heels and bolted into the night. You made a mental note to speak to Keli when this had settled. She was often deeply affected by encounters with goblins like this. While the majority would live in towns and lead nice lives, it was the ones who hunted the forest at nights that made her hate her heritage. But you would speak with her, and calm her down by assuring her that she would never be like them.   
The orc was getting weaker and weaker by the second. His eyes had shut and then fluttered open when he felt Keli and Jason lifting him, but he allowed it. His eyes looked to you and you smiled, hoping it might relax him, which it did. Jason and Keli had his arms around their shoulder and his feet trailed on the ground. You followed and Lunar trotted up to you, rubbing her head against your shoulder as she searched for praise, which you gave her. Markin and Sein walked behind the orc and you and Lunar lead the way back to the camp.  
\-----time skip ----------------  
Markin and Sein had scouted out a small cave which would offer more protection right now. The orc had fallen into a deep sleep the second he was laid on the ground and you knew you couldn’t leave him. You sat up the whole night, cleaning him up a little. His wounds were bad, and needed to be bandaged, but with the dark clouds that were setting in, you would need shelter. The next morning, Markin and Sein went in search of a camping spot that wouldn’t be as exposed. A cave was always the safest option because normally there was only one way in and out which made it easier to guard.   
Lunar carried the orc on her back with ease as you guided her to the new camp. Jason and Keli stayed to pack everything.   
once there, Lunar gently lay down and you were able to gently slide the orc off her back with Markin and Sein.  
Just as Lunar bend down and you and Markin slid the orc off her back, the orcs eyes began to open.   
Markin and Sein said they would stay by the entrance, and that if anything happened, they would come.   
But you had little to worry about.   
The orc stayed still as you began to bandage him up. He watched your closely and with confusion. But he didn’t speak until you were nearly done with his wounds.   
“I thought you were a dream.” He breathed, his voice rough and he sounded weak.   
“A dream?” You giggle.   
“Yeah, some kind of angel. A dying moment kind of dream.” He chuckled a little, sounding a little better in himself. “A maiden with a white warg. Sounds like a story we tell kids.”   
“that would be some story.” You laugh, looking to Lunar. She was curled up beside you, her head resting on the floor but she wasn’t asleep. She was watching you and the orc carefully. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t spoken straight away.   
“Do you have a name?” He asks you.   
“My names [y/n].” you smile, nodding in a small introductory manner.   
“You got a last name?” He asked and you couldn’t help but tilt your head in confusion. “Most humans have last names.”   
“[l/n]. [y/n] [l/n].” You tell him, wondering why he would be so interested in your name.   
“you saved my life, miss [l/n]. I owe it to you.” He winces as you place a bandage over the cut and started to wind it around his thick arm.   
“You own me nothing.” You shake your head a little as you focus on making sure the bandage was tight enough to stay up but not tight enough to hurt him.   
“I aint got anything else to give you.” his voice strained a little as he flinched.   
“Then give me your word you wont let yourself get hurt like this again.” You tuck the bandage in and move to kneel in front of him. You only had one more wound to go. A small gash on his chest just above his heart. You gently reached a damp cloth to clean it a little more. It wouldn’t need stitching or bandaged, but you did want to make sure it was clean.  
“I can do better. I’ll give you my word you will never be hurt.” He reaches up and grabs your hand tight in his hand.   
Lunars head rose as she bared her teeth silently at him. But the orc didn’t even notice.   
“And how do you plan to do that, sir orc?” You ask him, a small smile playing on your lips.   
“I’ll protect you. stay by your side till my dying breath.” He vowed, and you could see in his eyes that he truly meant it.   
“it sounds like you’re asking me to marry you.” You giggle a little.   
“I am.” He nods once, his expression serious and unfazed.   
“you don’t need to do this. Don’t you have a family?” You ask, the humour of the situation slipping away when you realised, he was serious.   
“They’re all dead apart from a few across the land.” He shook his head and all the scaring made sense to you.   
“so you just propose to the first girl who helps you?” You ask with a raised eyebrow.   
“No, I ask an angel to let me stay by her in exchange for my life.” He tells you and you couldn’t help but smile.   
he was incredibly charming. And, as much as you wanted to shake your head at the preposterous idea, you liked it. He was certainly attractive when he wasn’t covered in blood. And you could very easily see yourself falling for someone like him.  
And he was alone in this cruel world. Just like you and the others were.   
And orcs were passionate beings. They seemed to fall in love in an instant, knowing when they meet the one and doing everything in their power to protect their significant other. Marriage is sacred to them. And, judging by his tattoos and markings, he was proud and honoured his heritage.   
“I don’t think my friends would be pleased to come and find im now married to an orc I just met last night.” You giggle, trying to bring some light to the decision. But you couldn’t help but noticed the hurt and rejection in his eyes. “But, why don’t you join us? we could get to know each other first and then, let say once your wounds are healed, if you still wish to marry me, we can discuss it.”   
The orc sat for a moment in contemplation before nodding.   
“I shall prove myself to you and your friends.” He said, apparently taking your request for time as a opportunity to show why you should marry him.   
“well, I should know the name of the orc who intends to marry me so.” You smile and he pauses for a moment.   
“of course.” He frowns, internally scolding himself as he realises, he didn’t introduce himself. “I am Maknok.”   
“Maknok?” you repeated back to him to make sure you were pronouncing it right and he smiled and nodded.   
Just then, you hear voices approaching the cave. He stiffened, his eyes darting to the caves entrance.   
“That’ll be the others coming. I’ll introduce you to them.” You try to calm him down, placing your free hand on his shoulder. He still held your right hand in his own.   
“Are they your family?” He asks.   
“Yes. We’re a little broken and different. But we protect our own.” You nod. You assumed he could only remember you and Lunar, so you didn’t want him getting confused when your little mismatched family walked in.   
He nodded, his eyes falling on Lunar who stood up and shook. She walked up and knocked her head against your own before looking to the mouth of the cave.   
“okay, go on.” You smile as she bounces out of the cave like a puppy to go meet the others.   
you turn back to the orc who was deep in thought. He seemed fascinated by you in every way.   
Like you really some kind of angel with a white warg.


End file.
